Sibuna Goes Green
by TonyMD18
Summary: The Anubis House residents have been pushed to their limits! After sustained abuse and neglect from the staff. All of them decide to run away. Where will they go? Don't worry, Nina's rich cousin has got it covered. Rated T-M, involves drugs, adult relations, and language. Not suitable for minors under 13. Takes place after Season 3, Nina, Amber and Mick are included in this fanfic.
1. Chapter 1

"You will tell me where the Mask and Cup are at!" yelled Victor, he was interrogating Nina Martin. "I will never tell." said Nina, not giving in to his demands just one bit.

"You sound just like that old ass Sarah!" Victor cursed.

"Old!? You're the one who is old,face it Victor, your time is almost up. Nina fought back.

Mr. Sweet and the rest of the society walked in yelling even more at Nina. Soon the whole house was in Victor's office; defending Nina.

Victor grew so angry he began to scream and knock things down. Eddie told Victor to leave everybody alone. And with that, he punched Eddie. Once Patricia saw that, she grabbed Corbiere, ripped his head off, and threw the old raven out the window. Victor screamed and chased after it.

"My lovelies, are you all right?" Trudy asked, comforting each and every one of them.

"Yes, we're okay." answered the residents.

Nina's phone began to go off. It was her cousin, André; texting her.

Jason: How's your first day prima(Spanish for cousin)

Nina: It's not going well. I'm thinking of leaving this place.

André: What!? But you just got there, where will you go?

Nina: Since Gram has passed away, how about your place?

André: Uh, yeah sure.

"Trudy, can we leave; everything is turning into hell in this place." Patricia stated.

"Where will you go?" Trudy asked.

"I know a place, said Nina. We can all go to California, my cousin has a huge mansion in Beverly Hills, he says we're all welcome to go."

"Well, I must admit, this is for the best, including your safety." Trudy agreed. "But what about you kids' plane tickets?"

"All taken care of." Nina said.

"Well go pack then, quickly! I am going to miss all of y'all! Trudy said, beginning to cry.

"Trudy, do you really think we're going to leave you here?" Nina asked.

"You mean, I'm coming too?" Trudy asked. "Of course!" exclaimed Amber.

"SQUEEE!" Trudy and Willow exclaimed.

After hours of packing and preparing, the group secretly left the house at midnight. All gathering into one big party bus.

They arrived at the airport, everyone showed their passports, Nina, Amber, Willow, KT, Joy, Mara, Alfie, Fabian, Mick, Trudy, Eddie and Jerome. {By the way, this takes place after Season 3, everyone is back. SQUEEE!}

They all hopped the plane, ready to get a taste of freedom, and the upper class life.

They arrived in California, and they drove to their destination. The lot walked up to the huge mansion, and they rung the doorbell. The door was opened.

Well that's it! Hope you liked it please review, Chapter 2 soon! Sibuna!


	2. Chapter 2

Sorry for the massive wait, read at your own risk this story is not suitable for minors. Enjoy Chapter 2! The beautiful glass door filled with art was opened. It revealed a tall, handsome man with the age of 24. "Nina!" he said with a sexy accent. "It's so good to see you, I thought you were joking when you said you were running away!" "It's good to see you Andre." "Well everyone are you coming in!? Don't just stay here in the sun, come on in! The Anubis gang entered the massive mansion. "Welcome to my house, well your house too." he said. The house was so enormius, their footsteps echoed through. Praise and laughter rang through the house. Everyone sat down in one of the numerous living rooms. "How can you afford all of this Andre? And why? You live alone don't you?" asked Mara. "Well my job pays me some serious paper. It's green for green baby." replied Andre. "W-what?" asked Mara, clearly confused through his slang. "So you work in the bank? "Jaja, you're funny, no. Actually the bank is like a black hole for my cash, never use banks Mara, total invasion of your privacy. I grow and deal my own weed, mota, marijuanna de la verde. "You're kidding right?" asked Trudy. "Does it look like I am? Suddenly, Andre pulled out a pocket knife and cut through the leather chair he was sitting on. Stacks of money literally rained out of the hole. "Oh my gosh... said everybody, with their eyes bulging out of their sockets. "How much is that!?" asked Alfie. "I'm not quite so sure.. I think it was like 100k through 120k. Lol, I think I was stoned when I counted." "Aren't you scared of getting caught?" asked Trudy. "Not really, the door to my little indoor garden is made out of bulletproof metal, and you need to unlock like 20 locks to get in. Besides I've got tons of heat in my basement. So yeah, feel free and safe here, my business is really underground and secretive." Eveeyone was happy ti begin their new lives, yeah Andre was risking his life but he seems like a really great guy and if his word is the truth, it feels like there isn't a hint of a drug business in his house, or him. "Would yall like to see the GREENhouse? Pun intended." Andre smirked. 


	3. Chapter 3

Sibuna Goes Green, Chapter 3-The Green House As the Sibuna gang walks into the greenhouse they are shocked to see tons of marijuanna plants. Cloves, tall trees, grinded up pieces on the table and green everywhere. "What's in there?" asked Mara, pointing to a locked door. "That is the emergency plant room, so if I ever get caught I can go in there and sneak out through the tunnel. The room is filled with more weed and tons of paper- both the green kind." Andre replied, winking. "It's also sealed with odor blocking glass." "Woah, I had no idea the weed industry was so advanced." Trudy said, struck with awe. "It's not an idustry, it's every man for him or her self. Unless you got a crew or gang, but those always end with everyone killed off. Snitches, scared rats, or your usual fucktards..!" Andre said, laughing. "You owe the swear jar!" exclaimed an unknown voice. "Unless you're with your girlfriend in the business!" "Guys, this is Murcia, we work together, in bed too." Andre said. "She doesn't like swearing, para nada." "Hi, so you're the runaways I've been hearing about?" "Wait let me guess, she's your cousin?" Murcia asked, pointing to Nina. Nina was about to answer but she was interrupted by a loud bang. "Shit! Get down behind the table!" Andre ordered. "What's going on?" KT and Mick asked. Andre pulled out a desert eagle, braided gold with a small marijuanna leaf painted on the left side. His trademark weapon of choice. "I'll go check it out." said Andre. "Be careful babe." Murcia called. It grew quiet, soon 3 gunshots were heard. Everyone jumped at the sound of each bullet. Andre came in, holding his arm as blood covered his hand. "Andre!" everyone yelled, rushing towards him. "What happened?!" It was a rival gang, they call themeselves the Loco Diablo. Its just a wound. "Just a wound!? You got shot!?" Murcia scolded him. "Where is that son of a bitch!? Huh? I might as well go cap his ass!" "Babe, it's okay. Calm down he's dead. We need to get rid of his body." "Well, what do you usually do when this situation occurs?" asked Fabian. "It's cool man, you seem like a smart kid. I know a guy, he works at a mortuary. I'll call him up." Andre responded. He reached into a cabinet and applied medicine. "That's Oxrin, where did you get it? That's a serious antibiotic, do you know how to do it?" Mara asked, concerned. "Oh, weed gets you anything. Don't worry, I've had this before. I could use some help taking the bullet out." "Of course." The two went to the bathroom. After a few struggles and moaning, it was out. "You whine so much!." Mara said, giggling. "Well you're not the best wanna be doctor around." Andre said, joking. "I would slap you, but you're lucky I wield hospitality." Andre leaned in closer to Mara. He was an inch away from Mara's lips. He opened his mouth and whispered in a seductive voice, "Well, I like it rough." Mara could taste his breath, it was minty and cold. She shivered at his words. She got up, and left, "I hope you get better." In an abandomed warehouse, the Loco Diablo was holding a meeting. "We have malas noticias. (bad news) Christopher never returned, we're pretty sure the target wasn't killed, Romam." Romam was your typical old man who looked evil, he was the leader of The Loco Diablo. "Well, what about the girl, she doesn't pose a threat but anyone who allies with him means they're hostile." "I am aware of that sir. What would you like me to do?" "You need not worry. All will be resolved soon enough. Continue on with your dealing- You are dismissed." Romam said. Thanks for reading. In this chapter, one of the main aspects of Season One is revealed. The involvement of Sibuna and their posed threat, The Loco Diablo. Chapter four will be out early tomorrow. Please review, I would really like more people to read. Message me if you have any questions, suggestions are welcome! 


	4. Chapter 4

Sorry for the Massive wait. I've been busy with school. Review!Sibuna Goes Green, Chapter 4- Badlands, Literally. After the incident, the Anubis kids discussed the heavy matter with Andre. "What do you mean you're going dealing? Do you not know you were shot just two days ago?!" Joy angrily asked. Nobody knew what to do next, Andre did need partners, Murcia did help every once in a while. But she was always off somewhere else. "Well Murcia is with her family for a trip, so I need to go deal! I've lost two days of business, not much people are interested in 3 day old mota!" Andre replied. "Exactly, so where are you going to deal if no one is interested?" Eddie questioned. "Muchachos, don't worry! I know some stupid farm families in the country. They buy whatever they can get." Andre said. "So you're going to go into badlands and deal with some crazy hippies? At least take some of us to go with you!" Alfie said. "Fine, all the boys; come with me." "Um, are we invisible now or something?" Patricia asked with disappointment. The boys headed down into the basement, where Andre had crates of guns and ammo. You could even score some armor and vests down there. "Okay, take whatever you want." Eddie and Jerome sided with some uzis. While Fabian took a TEC-9. Alfie took a G18 with laser guided ironsights. Finally, Mick took an M16. "So are we going to have to kill people?" Mick asked with fear. "Well, if they try to kill you, then yes. It's a matter of self defense." Andre replied. As the boys drove off with duffel bags of weed and weaponry, the girls went out into the sunny streets of California. "We're here." The boys stepped out of the green Hummer H3 and set foot on the badlands. Andre knocked on the door of the farm house but no one aswered. He knocked again and the door opened by his force. "Well, let's go see." "Mr. Humprhey! Where you at?" It's Andre! The boys stepped into a large room where weed was scattered everywhere, with pinpoints on where to sell it. "Oh look they grow their own." Jerome said. "No they don't. That's my shit. Fuck! They buy from me and deal it like it's their own fucking weed! Ans worst of all, on my turf! And they're making higher profits!" Andre exclaimed with anger. Andre ordered the boys to steal all the weed they could. "I found their cash stash!" Andre said from another room. "Let's get the fuck outta here!" Andre said. As the gang walked out, Andre grabbed some molotovs and threw them into the house. A large explosion was heard, and the house burst into flames. "Now we leave." As they gathered into the car, four gunshots were heard. "Shit. Our tires were hit!" Andre said. As the boy looked through the windshield, 6 farm styled pick up trucks blocked the entrance gate and exits. A couple of girls and lots of boys stepped out. "Paw! They toasted the den!" yelled a girl. "Oh hell naw, it's that cholo motherducker!" yelled an old man, the owner of the farm. "You fucking rednecks! You stole my mota and act like it be rasta! Now you burned old man!"yelled out Andre. "No son, you ARE burned. Get Bessy boyyysh!" A loud noise was heard, and a combine harvester (vehicle designed to rip plants and shit to shreds) came rushing towards them. "Whattawedo!?" asked Eddie. "Shit, um get the car!" Andre commanded. "But, our tires!" Alfie said. "Don't worry, we've got like a couple of seconds before our tires fly off. With that time, we can all shoot the harvester." said Fabian really fast. "Good plan mate." (If you guess who said this, you'll get a sneak peek for Ch 4) The car started and drove im crazy circles around the loud vehicle. Shots were blasted but aim was tight due to the unplanned sharp turns. But no matter how much it was shot- nothing happened to it. "Guys the car is slowing down!" yelled Eddie The harvester grew closer to them. Yells of "we're gonna die" and screams showered the farm. The Hummer was shot by rifles and old styled 1922 shotguns. "Fuck this! I'm taking them out!" yelled Mick With some of the rednecks taken out, the Brits and Eddie were out of ammo. Only 2 bullets of Alfie's G18 were left. "Guys, where's Andre?!" yelled Jerome "Alfie shoot the windshield of the harvester!" yelled Andre, his whereabouts unknown. "But, he won't get hit, only the window will break!" yelled Alfie in response. "Just do it!" The windshield was hit. But the Grandpaw wasn't. The trunk of the Hummer opened epicly. And Andre threw a molotov to the open windshield. It blew into flames and the harvester flew into the farmhouse. Flames were everywhere. The Hummer sped away, "Uh we should change to our tires." said Fabian. "Boys, we did good today; lets grab a bite." said Andre. All boys high fived each other and went to eat at a fine Grill. 2 hours later The boys returned home and were greeted with hugs, praise, and numerous lines of, "you're safe!" At Romam's mansion, a hooded figure walkes in and gave him photographs of the scenes that happened to Andre and his new crew. "You have a new threat, Romam. Andre was seen with a group of teenagers, both boys and girls." said the figure. "Your help is appreciated, but this is too much; I did not know it would lead to all this I-." "Shut the hell up. You have a price on your head. If you don't cooperate, your ass is mine." said the figure "Who are you? Tell me, now!" said Romam. "You'll find out soon enough." Thanks for reading! Sorry it's not spaced, my phone sucks. Recap, a hooded figure?! Who can he/she work for? Remember to guess the line for a sneak peek! 


End file.
